Sacrifice
by aimeekiwi93
Summary: Although her bond to her past lives was cut, when Avatar Korra passes, a new Avatar must still take her place...
1. Chapter 1

_The date is AG 239, a Thursday. An old water bender, known as Korra, lies in a rack in her native home, the Southern Water tribe. Accompanied by her old friend, Bolin, and her son Tonraq, she smiled at them both. Her age had wearied her, and she grew frail, her avatar connection wasn't meant to keep one invincible. Korra's time was gone, and as she received her last hugs, smile still on her face, she passed away._

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, in a remote Earth Kingdom town, an earth bender man is frantically running around after his fire bender wife in their small home. She screams out in pain as another contraction hits her, and her clenched fists erupt into flame before the pain passes and the flames extinguish.

"Thaedas!" she screamed. "Will you stop running around like a fool and help me!?"

He stops running around, he's sweating, his dark hair sticking to his face. "I-I-I don't know what to do?" he replied, fearing her pain would make her shout at him again, but instead, her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she passes out.

Thaedas ran outside, trying to attract the attention of anyone near by. Thankfully this works, and his neighbours come to his assistance. His neighbours have children of their own, and he thanks the spirits, as they rush in and aid his unconscious wife.

"She will be alright," the female neighbour reassures. "She's just passed out from the pain," Thaedas smiles a little, knowing that his wife is safe. "Could you possibly fetch me some cold water?"

Thaedas nods, he'd do anything for his wife, running out of the home down to the near-by creek. Earth bending a solid clay bucket, he fills it and returns to his home.

His neighbours have worked together to move his wife onto a table, and have retrieved a blanket from their storage. The female neighbour quickly took the water from him and used a second towel to dab across the wife's forehead. Within ten minutes, she was coming back around and the female neighbour aided her to give birth.

Thaedas waited patiently outside with the male neighbour as his wife struggled for hours.

"Was it this bad for you, Huttra?" he queried.

"Well, Daknah didn't faint like your wife did, but it certainly was a stressful ordeal," he told the younger man. "The birth only took an hour, but you have to watch out, when they're born, if they are a bender, their talents are shown quickly,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well when my son was born, we got him cleaned up, gave him to his mother, and as soon as his eyes opened and he started wiggling around, he ended up pushing rocks around the room. Any kind of debris, it just went flying!"

Thaedas giggled a bit, then it dawned on him, his child could either be an earth bender or a fire bender. He rushed back into his house, to see how Daknah was going with assisting his wife. It was that point where the sounds of a baby's cry filled the room. He'd missed the birth of their first child, but little did he know, there was another.

_8 years later._

"I'm stronger than you, Yukuri" Jayya yelled out to her brother as she sent a stone flying at him.

"No you're not!" her brother yelled back, shooting flames and disintegrating the earth.

"Yeah I am! I'm older than you!"

"Only by twelve minutes!"

"I'm still older!" Jayya yelled. "It means I'm stronger and better!"

Yukuri was about to reply when huge walls of earth surrounded the two children, encasing them in their grip. Jayya attempted to use her own bending to push the earth away, but it was no use. She hadn't mastered the element and couldn't push it away. Her brother attempted to use his fire to push himself up and out of the walls, he was nearly at the top, when the walls rose higher and he fell back to the ground.

"Enough!" they heard their father yell. "If you two spent as much time on your schooling as you did your bending, there would be no need for it!" He lowered the earth walls around the children, the heads were bowed as they came into view. "Now go to your rooms, head down, and finish your homework. Maybe then can we work on your bending,"

The children rushed inside, learning more to do with their bending was only the best thing in the world. Manipulating the universe's elements is what drove them. The siblings shared a room, a bunk bed against the wall and an earth bench big enough for them to do their studies.

Pulling out their homework, they both attempted to copy off one another, but failed, realising they were both stuck on the same section. This is how the twins worked – copying. But it wasn't till Jayya realised, they could work together. She didn't realise it yet, but this is what would bring them together...

_**A/N: **_This is my first Avatar fic. Bare with me lol. I haven't got to the best bit, I didn't want too much chopping and changing.  
Read and review! Please!

-Disclaimer-I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Air Bender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sacrifice : Chapter 2**

_8 years later_

The twins, Jayya and Yukuri, are now 16, and school has come to an end for them. They were now expected to go out into their town and work for a living. The only problem being, the town, over the years, had been cut from ties to Republic City and the people had to fend for themselves.

They were lucky enough to have fertile land, but water around the area was scarce, and the towns only residents were a mix of fire benders and earth benders.

Yukuri, being the adventurous one of the siblings, always wanted to leave the town; to find somewhere better for their family to live. Jayya was against it. The town was struggling, and they needed all the help they could get. So, naturally, she had gone out and gotten herself a full time job farming. They needed an earth bender to keep the animals penned, and someone to churn the soil for vegetables.

This annoyed Yukuri, being young and ambitious, and hearing the legends of Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra, he wanted to go on a similar journey, he felt like it was necessary, like something was pulling him. Was it fate?

Jayya came home late that evening, the ground had dried up so badly, she wasn't able to churn it to create a fertile ground. She had tried her hardest to get the deeper earth, to see if it was more moist, and thankfully this paid off, but it has still cost her nearly thirteen hours of her day.

Her brother was sitting outside their house, his back leaning against the earth wall that surrounded their property's boarder.

"Why are you home so late?" Yukuri questioned as soon as she came home.

"What does it matter? Not like you help out, so it's none of your business," she shot back at him.

"Don't need to get angry at me!" he defended.

"Then don't question me when I have been out WORKING all day!" with that being said, she stormed off to her room, creating an earth door that could only be brought down by her father.

"Geeze," Yukuri muttered under his breath as his sister left.

He stood and looked out over the town as the sun set behind the mountain range in the distance.

'_Perhaps she is right?_' he thought. '_Maybe I should be helping out. Maybe this is where I belong_...'

With that in mind, Yukuri made his way inside and prepared himself for bed.

"Jayya!" Yurkuri yelled, but his sister didn't answer. "JAYYA! JAYYYYYAAAA!"

"WHAT!?" she yelled back, storming into the family kitchen.

"Look," he told her, and he seemingly manipulated water in his bowl, without touching it.

She looked to his hands, rubbed her eyes then looked back to her brother. "No way," she said.

Yurkuri pulled his hand back and the water plashed back in his face. Jayya laughed at her brother, who had no control of his new found power.

"You're the new Avatar" she exclaimed. "Fire bending and water bending,"

"Mother!" Yurkuri yelled. "Father!" The pair ran in, the yelling coming from the kitchen made them assume there was a problem. "Watch this,"

Yukuri took a breath, focusing on the water, and with a small movement of his hand, he began manipulating the water again.

"Mother, when you taught me to focus my energy when I was learning fire bending, I thought that if I focused hard enough on my destiny, that perhaps a sign would be given to me," he explained. "And instead, this happened. Maybe this is my destiny,"  
Their mother looked at him and smiled, nodding, "Perhaps it is the sign you were looking for," she turned to her husband. "We have to notify the White Lotus,"

"And how are we to do that?" Thaedas questioned his wife. "We can't just leave the town, we're sturggling as it is."

"But we must, our son is the Avatar, he needs to be trained. It is his destiny,"

Jayya looked to her mother and father, "I will take him, I can use the earth as our transport," she told them. "He's wanted this more than anything, an adventure, and Father, my earth bending will carry us father than yours. You are growing old and weary,"

Thaedas nodded his head and looked to his wife. They silently agreed, and Yukuri smiled.

This is what he wanted, wasn't it?

Within a few hours, the twins were packed and on their way to Republic city. Heading north, there would be no major cities that they passed until they reached Ba Sing Se. This would take over a week to reach there, and until then, Jayya had to look after herself.

En route, Yurkuri attempted channeling his energy, finding peace in amongst the strength he used to channel his fire bending. A few times he managed to feel something and cause a reaction to liquid, but the more times he tried, the angrier he became. His fists would literally smoke.

Jayya attempted to calm him on more than one occasion, but instead he would threaten her with flames, so she thought best to back away.

However, there was one particular night, the sixth into their journey, and Yukuri had almost given up on channeling his energy, where Jayya proposed that she helped him meditate. He was reluctant, but agreed.

When the twins stopped for the night, Jayya constructed an earth hut, with a small hole in the ground, and a small gutter around the inside. Yurkuri started a fire and it wasn't too long before they were set up ready to attempt meditation.

"Oh!" Jayya exclaimed. "We need water!"

Her brother smiled, it was the first smile since he first had learnt he could water bend. Jayya stood and exited the hut, locating a river, and created an earth bucket. Filling it, she returned and emptied the water into the centre hole, and pouring the remaining into the gutter around them.

Sitting across from one another, they both crossed their legs, rested their arms and closed their eyes.

At first they focused on their breathing, and as their breathing noises died down and they relaxed, they were able to hear their own hearts beating. Pumping blood around their bodies. Bloody containing everything that allowed them to live. Life. Energy. They listened to their hearts, and as they relaxed more, eventually, they could hear the blood, their energy, flowing through their bodies. They listened as the energy reached the main organs, as it reached its way through their limbs, and it wasn't till it came back and up to their brain before Yukuri felt like he was focused enough.

If he moved in the way the blood in his body did, the way it flowed, he figured that it would just be an extension of his energy. He could make it as one with himself.

His eyes opened, and focusing on his energy, he bent the water. Commanded it like it was part of his own body. But he stopped. The water splashed to the ground. He stared at Jayya. What she didn't realise is that she was hovering above the ground, air radiating off her.

'_There can't be two Avatars_,' Yukuri thought to himself. '_It's not possible_.'


End file.
